Expect the Unexpected
by StephIsInsanity
Summary: Someone From JJ's Past Re-enters Her Life in a Most Unexpected Way.JJxEmily.
1. Blast from the Past

Heyy Guys :D

Got a New Story For You & Honestly at this Point I'm Still Trying to Make Sense of it, So It will Most likely Be Slow Updating for now. Partially Because Me being the Genius That I am Managed to Fry the Motherboard on My Computer So Now I Have to Use my Mom's When I Get the Chance.

This is Sort of a Parallel Timeline Kind of Story, I Guess I'm Changing Back Stories in a Way.. Yeah that Makes Sense.

Anyways I've Wasted More than Enough of Your Time With this Introduction.

~Stephhhy

* * *

Teaser-

Quantico Virginia  
March 2006

Jennifer Jareau was in the bullpen with Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid and the three of them were quietly talking. They knew that the new agent was here and that he or she had been up in Hotch's office since before any of them had arrived this morning. But other than that they knew absolutely nothing about this new agent.

No matter what they had discussed or joked about JJ was fairly certain that nothing could have prepared her for the person who was currently descending the stairs behind Aaron Hotchner, that was a smile she didn't believe she would ever forget. JJ instantly froze the second she saw her.

"JJ are you okay?" Reid asked, noticing the sudden change in his friend.

"Earth to JJ" Morgan Joked

"Yeah Spence I'm Fine, I've just got something to-" She bolted from the bullpen, before Morgan or Reid could hear the end of her sentence. Leaving both of them very confused.

A few moments later Hotch entered the bullpen, new agent behind him.

"Guys this is Agent Emily Prentiss" Hotch Said "She's going to be taking over for Elle. Emily this Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you." She said, shaking their hands.

"Wasn't JJ just here with you?" Hotch asked, he could've sworn he'd just seen the media liaison down here a few moments ago.

"Yeah she mumbled something about having to do something and bolted about a minute before you both got here." Morgan told him

"JJ?" Emily questioned

"Yes our media liaison Jennifer Jareau." Hotch informed her

Emily Stiffened as he mentioned JJ's name. All three of them noticed but no one mentioned anything about it.

"C'mon on I'll introduce you to our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, there's a good possibility we'll find JJ there as well." Hotch said to Emily, she nodded and followed him to Garcia's lab.

* * *

Mkayy There's Your Teaser :P  
By The Way I'm Changing My Pen Name In a Couple Days just letting you all know. It's a Long story as to why so I won't bore you(:  
I've got the next Chapter Done So Sometime within this week I'll have it Up (Hopefully)

Reviews are an Awesome Thing(:

~Stephhhy.


	2. Way Back When

I'm So Sorry That its Taken Me This Long to Update! It Doesn't Usually, I Just Haven't Had Time.  
Anyways I Hope This Somewhat Makes Sense(:  
Keep in Mind this is an AU Story & I Had to Mess With their Ages a Tad for it to All Work Out.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing, If I Did AJ Would NOT Have Been Cut for "Creative Reasons".

~Stephhhy

* * *

East Allegheny, Pennsylvania

June 1988

13 year old Emily Prentiss was walking down a street in the small town, her mother had been repositioned once again and this time Emily hadn't wanted to go with her. She had convinced her mother to let her go live with her Aunt Meg in East Allegheny, and she had agreed telling Emily that she would be allowed to live there as long as she was posted in the United States. Walking next to her was her step-brother Michael, when her father remarried two years ago he had come into the picture and Emily had liked him right away, they had become close quickly and they got along better than most kids who were put in that situation would. When Ambassador Prentiss had let Emily's father know of her plans he had suggested Michael go as well.

The two walked around, this town was the complete opposite if the hustle and bustle of New York, the last place she had lived. She saw neighbors gossiping & people laughing, she saw a group of kids playing hopscotch all 3 of them had the same sandy blonde hair. One of the kids looked up, a confused look on her face. Emily guessed it had to with the fact that it was odd to see a new face. In a town this small she assumed everyone knew everyone.

The girl stopped playing and walked up to them.

"You must be new in town, I've never seen you before."

Emily nodded

"I'm Emily"

"Jennifer" The blonde told her, Emily was guessing she was maybe 11.

"That's Michael" she said gesturing towards her step-brother. Jennifer waved at him.

"You wanna play?" she asked walking back over to the other kids she was with.

Emily looked over at Michael and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure"

"That's Eric" she said motioning to the boy Emily guessed he was about her age. "And this is my baby sister Aimee."

"I'm not a baby!" Aimee said

Jennifer laughed "Sorry this is my younger sister, guys this Emily and Michael."

About an hour or so later two adults came out of the house they were playing in front of.

"Mommy!" Aimee ran over to the woman.

"Hey cutie pie, who are your friends?" she asked

"That's Emily and Michael." the small blonde told her mom.

The woman walked over to them. " You must be Meg's niece and nephew, Emily and Michael right?" she said.

Both of them nodded.

"Well, welcome to town, I can see you've met my children." she said

Again they nodded.

"Oh I'm Sue by the way, Sue Jareau, that's my husband Tom." she said pointing over her shoulder, he waved from the porch.

"It's nice to meet you ." Emily said.

"Hey Emily, we should head back, we told Aunt Meg we'd be back before dark." Michael spoke up

"Yeah you wouldn't want to get lost." said.

Emily had a feeling that the last thing that was going to happen would be that they would get lost but she offered up a smile and a small nod. The two waved goodbye and began to walk down the street. A minute or so later Emily heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Jennifer standing on the sidewalk outside her house.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" she called

"Definitely!" She called back.

Emily wasn't sure how long they would get to stay here but she was going to have fun while she had the chance.

* * *

Yeah It's not my best I'm just trying to fill in the back story, the next chapter is back to 2006. Buuut I probably won't get around to it until after the Holiday weekend because we're having a huge cookout and I'm going to wicked busy.

~Stephhhy


	3. This Isn't Supposed to Happen

Heyy guys, sorry about how few and far between my postings are.  
Its about 2am right now as I'm writing this :yawns: Oh well, what's done is done. Enjoy(:  
Anything that doesn't make sense in this chapter will be explained in the next few chapters.

~Stephhhy

* * *

Quantico, Virginia

March 2006

To say Jennifer Jareau was in shock would be the understatement of the year. It wasn't as if she never expected to run into Emily, she knew Emily wanted to join the FBI, she just never expected for her to be assigned to her unit. Although this shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did either Emily had always been good at reading people, a talent that at times had annoyed her greatly. Another thing she also hadn't expected was the reaction she had to seeing the brunette. Seeing Emily had made her remember memories that she had tried so hard to repress.

She couldn't believe that Emily Prentiss was the reason she had locked herself in her office, not that it would do much good once Hotch found out she wasn't in with Garcia he would inevitably come here. And he would bring her with him. JJ pinched the bridge of her nose she felt a stress headache coming; she rummaged through a drawer locating a bottle of ibuprofen just as she heard a knock on her door. She braced herself and said come in the door opened and she felt relieved to see Reid on the other side, he came in.

"Hey just wanted to make sure you were okay you left pretty quickly." He said honestly concerned

"Yeah Spence I'm fine." She lied smoothly

"Are you sure?" he questioned

"Yes, I'm sure just a headache." She said holding up the bottle of ibuprofen to prove her point.

"Okay." He said "See you later."

"Yeah see you later." She responded as he closed her door.

She opened the bottle and shook out a couple pills she grabbed her water bottle and took them.

She began looking through some of the files on her desk, about twenty minutes later there was another knock on her door. Without even thinking she said come in, and then instantly she felt mixed feelings of annoyance and dread. Annoyance at herself for letting Emily effect her the way she did; And dread about this moment where they would have to grin and introduce themselves and pretend that neither woman had any effect on the other. The door opened and there was Hotch, Emily close behind.

"There you are." Hotch said, he turned to Emily "Agent Prentiss this is our media liaison Jennifer Jareau."

He turned towards JJ who was frozen, apart from standing when they had entered she hadn't moved. No matter how much she willed herself to speak she couldn't; finally Emily had spoken up.

"Nice to meet you" She held out her hand.

JJ who had managed to finally regain her ability to speak and move, took the brunettes hand.

"Likewise" she responded before she quickly dropped Emily's hand and sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked

"I'm fine just a slight headache" she said giving him the same excuse she had given Reid.

"Alright, do you think you can help agent Prentiss get settled?" he asked

She willed herself to say no but instead she said yes and he left, closing the door on his way, leaving her and Emily alone. For a few moments it was silent, Emily had sat down across from her while she restacked the files she had just been looking through and made her way over to a filing cabinet that she opened and began placing folders where they belonged. Emily's voice broke through the silence.

"C'mon Squish you can't give me the silent treatment forever."

JJ froze turning slowly. "Don't call me that, you have no right."

"I have all the right in the world Jennifer it's the name I came up with." She argued

"You lost that right when you left."

"What did you expect me to do Jen tell my mother that I couldn't leave because you would get upset? I was only fifteen."

"No, but more than a 48 hour notice that you were moving half way across the world, and had no idea if you would ever see me again would have been nice Emily."

"Look I'm sorry, I honestly thought it would have been better if I had waited as long as possible to tell you."

"Yeah well it wasn't."

Silence once again filled the room, JJ went back to filing and Emily was picking imaginary lint off the chair she was sitting in. JJ closed the drawer and walked over to the other side of the room opening a different draw and pulling out a folder. She sat back down at her desk and opened the folder she took out a few different papers.

"Okay" she said handing Emily the papers with a sigh "This paperwork will get you a desk & computer."

CMCMCMCM

Around 10:30 that night JJ was lying in bed, having finally gotten Henry to sleep. It was times like these that being the single mother of a three year old was a daunting task. Sure he saw his father almost every weekend but that didn't mean he was any help, it was just playtime. Will would take him out and they'd go someplace, then he would drop Henry off several hours later, inevitably hyper and full of sugary candy. She sighed and closed her eyes, she fell asleep several moments later. Her dreams that night weren't dreams so much as memories that had resurfaced since her encounter with Emily.

_11 Year Old Jennifer Jareau had spent almost everyday with Emily they had becaome the best of friends since they had met about three weeks ago. She rang the doorbell to Emily's aunt's house; Emily opened the door and smiled when she saw her._

"_Hey Jen" she said _

"_Is that JJ?" Michael called from the other room; he had started calling her that about a week ago, the first time she wasn't to sure about it but she'd begun to like it now._

"_Yeah, what's it to ya?" Emily responded_

_Next thing anyone knew JJ was over his shoulder and then they were on the ground they rolled around for a minute before he successfully pinned her down, it wasn't very difficult he was almost 5 years older than her after all._

"_That's payback for beating me in darts 11 times in a row." He said before falling into the grass beside her. Both were in hysterical fits of laughter, JJ sat up and ran a hand through her hair, Emily was standing over them also laughing, though not quite as hard as the two of them. A moment later there was a woman that JJ didn't recognize at the door._

"_Alright children that's enough, come inside before someone see's you." The woman said_

_JJ had no idea who this woman was but who really cared if someone saw them, children played and rough-housed outside all the time. JJ was quite confused until she heard the next thing to come out of Emily's mouth._

"_Yes Mother" _

_If there was one thing JJ had learned in the few weeks that she'd known Emily it was that she and her mother did not get along. At all. 'This oughta be fun' she thought to herself as she followed Emily into the house._

That's when she woke up.

"This is not supposed to be happening" she said quietly into the empty room.

And as much as she would love to tell herself that this in fact, was not happening she couldn't lie to herself. She would have to be careful around her and be sure not to get close to her again. Oh who was she kidding, she had a feeling that once this awkward part was over she was going to be right back where she was all those years ago. And short of transferring to another team, there wasn't really much to stop it from happening.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, which let her know that the headache was back. Head pounding she got out of bed and looked at the clock 12:15, 'ugh I haven't even gotten two hours of sleep' she thought as she headed to the bathroom in search of ibuprofen. Finding what she was looking for, she shook the bottle and the remaining two pills fell out. 'This is gonna be one hell of a month' she thought, and she had a feeling she was definitely going to need another bottle of these. She took the pills without water and sighed as she flipped the bathroom light off and returned to bed, only to dream of Emily once more.

* * *

Mkay, I'm gonna be gone for the next few days but I thought I'd leave you with this.  
I have no idea whatsoever as to why it took me so long to write this chapter, I said I was writing this at 2am, that was a week and a half ago.  
Did you Hate it? Love it? Review it either way.  
Goodnight! (I Say this because its 12:28am right now)

~Stephhhy


	4. Charlie

**So remember when I said this was an Alternate Timeline fic? Well that's about to come into play. So total spoilers for "Demonology" (the part about Emily's back story not the case) which should be a big clue as to how I've rearranged the timeline here. Unless you haven't seen it the episode in which case you really should.**

**Disclaimer: So I definitely don't own anything cause if I did then AJ Cook would have been signed on for waaaaaaay more than 2 episodes.**

**~Stephhhy  
****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Washington DC  
March 2006

As far as first days go this one couldn't have been worse. Now Emily sat at home on her couch, half full wine glass on the table, and she was flipping through a magazine when the door opened. She heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Freeze." The footsteps stopped "You're an hour late." She said

"I know, I'm sorry." The teenager said walking into the room

"Don't let it happen again."

"I won't I promise" she said putting down her bag and plopping onto the other end of the couch. "So how was your first day?"

"Terrible." Emily said as she groaned into a pillow on her lap, the girl laughed.

"I thought this was going to be the best day of your life?"

"So did I until I found out that one of the women on the team is someone I knew a long time ago." Emily explained

"Is it the woman you write letters to every once in a while but never send them to?" the girl asked with genuine curiosity.

"You know about that?" Emily asked surprised

"Yeah I was looking for my hat in the closet and I was looking through the boxes and I opened one of them and I found a whole bunch of letters all written to the same person but never mailed. So I just put them back." She explained

Emily nodded "Yeah I could never bring myself to mail one of them so I just kept them all in a box."

"so it is the same woman then?"

Emily smirked "Yeah it the same one, now go up to bed you've got school in the morning."

"But mom.."

"Don't you 'but mom' me, you're lucky I didn't ground you for being an hour late."

"Goodnight."

"That's what I thought." Emily smirked

**CMCMCMCMCM**

Washington DC  
April 2006

"Charlie! You're gonna be late!" Emily yelled up the stairs

"I'm going, I'm going." The teenager said running down the stairs, skateboard in hand, she ran for the door.

"Have a good day." Emily called after her, the door slammed shut.

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head, that girl was never on time for anything.

Emily sighed, grabbing her car keys she headed to work. The initial awkwardness had almost completely faded between JJ and herself over the last week or so, which she was grateful for. Especially because there had been questions from Morgan and Reid, mostly Morgan though about why when she was around JJ was extremely quiet. He loved to tease both JJ and her about it, Emily knew JJ had a gift of being able to speak in the worst situations so she understood why Morgan was curious about her suddenly being quieter than usual. But of course being the phenomenal talker that she was, JJ had managed to convince Morgan that it in fact had nothing to do with her being there, she was just distracted by other things as of late.

Emily sighed as she got out of the car and headed towards the elevator, she was finally beginning to adjust to being around JJ again and she was hoping that nothing else unexpected would be happening anytime soon.

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update but between yard work and classes starting back up I haven't had much time to work on this story. This wasn't where I planned on ending this chapter but I have a little trouble writing Emily it's much easier for me to write JJ, so I just sort of wrapped it up. OMG I swear if this stereo makes my CD skip one more time the whole thing is going out the window :/ Lol sorry.**

**Reviews are a girls best friend so leave one, even if you hated it.**

**~Stephhhy**


	5. Best 2 out of 3

**OhHey. **

**Long Time No See (or Read in this case I suppose). No Excuses this Time I Just Haven't Gotten Around to Writing This But Due to the Copious Amounts of Snow we Keep Getting Here I Have Some Time to Spare… Now if Only I would Get Off Twitter and Start Writing :P ITweetTooMuch**

**~Stephhhy - 2.3.2011**

**Disclaimer: I Only Wish I Could Own Something This Successful.**

**********DONT. KNOW. WHY. I. CANT. PUT. A. LINE. HERE.**

Quantico, Virginia

May 2006

It had been almost 2 months since Emily Prentiss had walked back into her life out of the blue and JJ still wasn't sure what to make of it. Once the initial shock had worn off and against her better judgment she and Emily had fallen right back into whatever it was they had had when they were younger. JJ still wasn't sure what to categorize her previous relationship with Emily as, let alone this one. Tonight the gang was getting together at a bar and while this wasn't an unusual thing for them to do on nights off this would be the first time Emily would be accompanying them. Now that the awkwardness between them had faded JJ was less worried about being outside of work with her. For the past two months whenever they had time off and the gang had gotten together Emily always managed to come up with a reason or excuse not to be there, and at first JJ was relieved but as time had gone she couldn't help but wonder how the night may have been different if Emily had come along. Often JJ would just sit at the table and think about everything until someone would ask why she was so quiet, or what she was thinking about. So hopefully with Emily coming tonight JJ could focus on something other than her and actually enjoy the night out. It made sense.. Right?

As JJ was shutting down her computer and preparing to go grab Henry from daycare and drop him at his father's for the weekend, someone appeared in her doorway.

"Hey" came Emily's voice softly

JJ let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Hey yourself"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright with me coming tonight."

JJ smiled sometimes she truly wondered if Emily could read her mind, she'd often wondered the same thing when she was younger.

_She was walking home from school puzzling over what her gym teacher had said to her today during indoor soccer. Her teacher had said that she definitely had a future in soccer and that she should try out for the Jr. high team in September, but she wasn't sure if she was cut out for it, for one thing she was smaller than most of the kids in her class and she didn't think a few months was going to change that. Later that afternoon she had been kicking around a soccer ball in her front yard occasionally kicking it into a goal her father had set up, contemplating the comment still, when Emily walked up. She kicked the ball all the way across the yard and straight into the center of the goal._

"_Impressive, you are planning on joining the soccer team next year right? Because if you aren't you really should think about it." Emily had said with a laugh in her voice_

"_You really think so?" she asked_

"_Yeah. I mean why not? You're practically guaranteed a spot on the team with that kick." _

"JJ" Emily's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, no it's fine with me" she offered another smile "Besides if you keep blowing the guys off they're gonna start to think you don't like them or something."

Emily let out a small chuckle "Wouldn't want that now would we…"

"No, I don't think that would be the best thing to do." JJ responded

"Well alright , I'll see you later tonight then."

"Yeah, see you later." JJ said smiling again

**CMCMCMCM**

As JJ walked into the crowded bar they had chosen she looked around for her friends. They were scattered about Reid and Hotch were playing pool in the corner, Gideon was looking on, Garcia and Emily were sitting at a table watching something, as she got closer she noticed that "something" was one Derek Morgan dancing with several women.

"JJ hey" Emily greeted her as she sat down with them, she looked over at Morgan and rolled her eyes.

"You better not be rolling your eyes at my chocolate god" Garcia said to JJ as she turned back around.

"No of course not.." she said laughing "If he's your chocolate god then why aren't you out there dancing with him instead of all those women?"

"You raise a valid point sunshine, but he's having fun that's all that matters"

"Well don't look now but he's coming over" Emily said, and Garcia turned in her seat. "I said don't look now!" Emily whispered, laughing.

Morgan got to the table and he stopped to take a sip of his beer that was on the table.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance with me baby girl?" he asked

Garcia looked back over at them and Emily subtly nodded to her.

"Well I mean if you insist.." Garcia said with a huge smile on her face, getting up and letting Derek lead her to the dance floor.

Emily rolled her eyes again and let out a small laugh, then she realized that with Garcia gone that she and JJ were alone now. She turned toward the younger blonde.

"You know I have been trying to convince her to go dance with him for the last half hour" JJ said "You're here 2 minutes and you've got her out on the dance floor."

"What can I say, I've got a way with people" Emily said laughing

"Uh-huh" JJ said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Though she had to admit that Emily did in fact have a way with people. She came off as socially awkward and geeky because she wanted to, but in reality all those years of traveling with the ambassador had made for excellent people skills. JJ figured Emily could probably talk her way out of almost any situation she was faced with, without an issue.

"Wanna play darts?" JJ asked oh so casually

Emily just shot her an "I'm not crazy look" before answering her question.

"That would be a no. I'm not nearly drunk enough to take you up on that offer, I know how good you are."

JJ just laughed "Aww c'mon Em I won't beat you to badly, I promise."

She pretended to pout and she knew the brunette had always had trouble saying no to her when she was pouting so she figured she'd get her way. She looked at Emily who was contemplating whether or not to change her answer. Just as JJ was about to ask again, Emily's resolve crumbled.

"Fine but only one game" she said, defeated. She swore this girl would be the death of her.

JJ beamed at her, before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dart boards on the other side of the room. When they got over there JJ realized that she was still holding Emily's hand, she quickly dropped it and instead walked over to the board and pulled out the darts sitting in it from the last game. She walked back over to Emily and went to hand her the darts.

"Oh no, you first" Emily told her.

JJ shrugged and turned towards the board, she got a nearly perfect score. She flashed Emily a smile before collecting the darts.

"Your turn" she said, handing Emily the darts.

Emily thought back remembering everything JJ had taught her about playing darts when they were younger. She threw the first dart, she landed two rings from the bullseye, her second throw landed her in the same ring, she glared at the dart board. She was lining up her last shot when she felt JJ behind her angling her arm, she bent Emily's elbow in a bit, then she placed her hands on her waist and angled her body more to the right.

"Just like when were kids Em" she said to the brunette as she pulled her arm back and pushed it forward, so Emily would get the feeling. "You don't wanna throw too hard, but at the same time you don't wanna throw to soft either."

**CMCMCMCM**

"Reid!" Hotch said for the third time.

"Huh, what?" he responded

"It's your turn" Hotch pointed to the table "What were you looking at?"

"I was just watching JJ and Emily, they're playing darts."

Hotch and Gideon looked over to where the boy genius had just been looking and sure enough there were JJ and Emily, the blonde was positioned right behind the brunette and she was fixing her stance, they watched as the dart was thrown.

"Bullseye!" they heard Emily cheer as she turned around and hugged the blonde who was still standing inches from her. The two women pulled apart and looked at each other for a a moment before JJ pulled away and went to grab the darts off the board. It didn't take a profiler to see that they weren't 100 percent comfortable with each other however, the boys turned their attention back to their game, none of them mentioning what they'd just witnessed.

**CMCMCMCM**

"Best 2 out of 3?" JJ asked, returning with the darts.

"Oh you're on blondie" Emily said laughing. She decided that it was in fact a good idea to come out with the team tonight.

**DONT. KNOW. WHY. I. CANT. PUT. A. LINE. HERE.**

**Well then, now that I have finally finished this chapter I can start worrying about the next one :P**  
**Reviews are a girls best friend, so leave one even if you hated it.**

**~Stephhhy 2.24.2011- only took me 21 days to write lol(:**


	6. Pinky Promise

**OhHey(:  
****So I'm Graduating High School Tomorrow; Apparently That's a Big Deal or Something, I Dunno I've Been Blogging and Not Caring. I'm Not Ready to Graduate, I Know That I'm Not, But it's Whatever. How's Everybody Been? Sorry for the Delay But I've Been a Tad Bit Busy Finishing Up School and all my Exams and Such. I Actually Had to Go Back and Re-Read the Last Chapter of This Story as I Couldn't Remember What I had Written…**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, But Someday, Maybe, I'll Be This Successful.  
****~Stephhy**

**ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME? I. STILL. CANNOT. PUT. A. LINE. HERE.**

Quantico, Virginia  
July 2006

JJ awoke with a start and looked at the clock on the table beside her it read:

**5:23 am  
****07/02/2006**

She disabled the alarm since she had woken up before it had had a chance to go off at 5:30. She began getting ready for her day she showered and got dressed before waking up Henry and getting him dressed and ready for day care. She set him up with some cereal and went back up to her room to finish getting ready as she was brushing though her hair she looked into the mirror and sighed. She opened up her jewelry box and pulled out a small silver necklace and placed it around her neck. She passed a picture of her family she had on the wall in her bedroom on the way out and whispered _"nineteen years." _

She cleaned up Henry's cereal bowl and washed it quickly, helped him brush his teeth and then scooped him up and put him in the car. She arrived at work 45 minutes later, after dropping Henry off at daycare. She looked at her watch as she got into the elevator it read 7:15, to everyone else she was early, but to her she was late.

She had been there about half an hour when she decided that she couldn't be alone in her office anymore, so she ventured over to the bullpen to find that everyone was in and well not really working. From where she was it appeared that Emily and Morgan were teasing Reid about something while Gideon looked on from a distance. JJ walked into the bullpen and whatever teasing had been going on immediately stopped. Everyone knew that JJ was very protective of "Spence" and knew better than to tease him when she was around. JJ sat on the edge of Reid's desk and asked him what they were teasing him about this time. He began telling JJ the exact story of what had happened and she started absent-mindedly playing with her necklace. Emily picked up on that right away and checked the date on her computers calendar, sure enough it told her that it was July 2nd, she took out her phone and sent JJ a text.

"_Are you okay?" _

JJ got the text and, so as not to draw attention to herself while Reid was still telling her about why he was getting teased, quickly shot Emily a confused look. Emily responded by picking up her own necklace and playing with it. JJ looked down at her hand and sure enough she was playing with the necklace around her neck, she quickly pulled her hand away and folded her hands in her lap. She'd worn that necklace every year and every year she constantly played with it, the only difference this year was someone knew the story behind the necklace.

_East Allegheny, Pennsylvania  
__July 2nd 1988_

_Emily Prentiss rang the doorbell of the Jareau household at exactly 11am, the same time she had rung the bell every day for the last month. JJ appeared at the door in under 10 seconds, she had gotten used to Emily's exact timing and usually headed to the door at 10:59. _

"_So what are we going to be doing today?" Emily asked_

"_I want to show you something." JJ said as she exited the house "it's a little way up the road" _

_Emily followed JJ for about fifteen minutes, until they stopped at an opening in the trees; JJ stepped onto the path and motioned for Emily to continue following her. Another five minutes or so they reached a small cliff, if you could even call it that, it was only about two and a half feet from the water below it, JJ sat down at the edge of the cliff and motioned for Emily to sit with her. _

_JJ started playing with the small silver necklace she was wearing, Emily had never seen it before so she asked if it was new, JJ simply shook her head and stared out into the water in front of her, Emily did the same. When she started speaking Emily looked towards her, but JJ was still staring out at the water as she spoke._

"_My sister used to bring me here all the time, I always thought it was so cool because she never let me hang out with her, so when she would bring me here it was all about us and I loved that." _

_Emily was confused because she had only met Eric and Aimee and she was pretty sure it wasn't Aimee that JJ was talking about, but she let her continue._

"_Her name was Rachel, she gave me this necklace one year ago today, and that was the last time I saw her. She gave it to me and told me she loved me and to never forget that, then she went back into her room and the next time I saw her my mother was screaming and she was just lying there in my mothers arms, ice cold, and I just remember thinking 'why?' she had it all, the popularity, the clothes, the boyfriend, __**everything, **__and she just ended her life, with no warning. They told me I was too young to understand because I was only 10 but I did understand it just took me a while to get it." tears were pouring down JJ's face and she was visibly shaking, Emily grabbed her and pulled her towards her and held her while she cried._

"JJ" Spencer said shaking her arm "JJ are you alright?"

JJ looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry Spence I'm just not 100 percent focused today. Emily can I talk to you for a moment?" she said turning to the other woman.

"Sure" they walked out into the hall "what's up?"

"Not here" JJ said leading Emily to the elevator "we're going out for coffee" she said as they stepped into the parking garage. Emily just nodded and got into JJ's car.

Once they were at the small coffee shop JJ frequented just down the road from work she turned to Emily.

"Do you remember that day, on the cliff, when I told you about Rachel? Do you remember what you said?"

Emily nodded, she did remember, almost as if it had happened recently.

_After a few minutes JJ had calmed down enough to speak again "You probably think I'm crazy, just telling you all of that when I barely know you, its just you remind me of her a little bit you're in control, and I just feel like I can trust you with anything." _

_Crazy was the last thing on Emily's mind at this point though she had realized that JJ was a lot older mentally than she was physically. Emily just took JJ's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You can trust me, with anything and everything. I'll try my best to never let you down." _

_JJ smiled at her. "This must be what it's like to have a best friend" she paused "you are my best friend right?" _

"_Best friend forever" She held out her pinky and linked it with JJ's "I pinky promise." JJ just sighed and sat there in her best friends arms, she had made it a whole year without her sister, she knew she could keep going, especially with Emily at her side._

"Given our current circumstances, does that still apply? Because I could really use a best friend right now." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Emily was confused, JJ had a best friend. "what about Garcia?"

"I love that crazy woman, I do, but she doesn't know about any of this, none of them do. You're the only person outside of my family that I ever told, Will never even knew about any of it."

"Do you mind my asking why?"

JJ shook her head "It's simple really, I never felt that absolute level of trust with any of them, yes I trust them with my life and they trust me with theirs, but it's just different you know? I never felt like I could just open up to any of them the way I did that day at the cliff." JJ quickly wiped away a single tear that has fallen, and Emily took hold of her hand squeezing it tightly.

"I said it then and I'll say it now, You can trust me, with anything and everything." Emily said softly

"And you'll try your best not to let me down?" JJ said looking down at her coffee cup. Emily squeezed her hand again and said "I'll try my best not to let you down anymore then I already have."

JJ pulled her hand from Emily's grasp and held out her pinky, Emily linked hers with it.

"Pinky Promise" they said at the same time. Emily smiled at JJ and they both grabbed their cups and got up.

"We should probably head back, the guys will start to wonder where we are." Emily said. JJ nodded in agreement and the 2 women got back into her car and headed back to work.

**NOPE. STILL. CAN'T. MAKE. A. LINE. HERE.**

**This is where I bid you all adieu. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. **

**Reviews would be an awesome graduation present, so leave one please.**

**~Stephhy**


	7. Meeting Charlie

**So Thank You All for the Congratulations and reviews :D **

**Special Shout to Whomever Left the Anonymous Review "Please Don't Go Away Again" I'll try my Best Not to But I Make no Promises, I'm Always Busy and Not by Choice. Also I Want to Thank _Dancing-CSI _for pointing out the Mistake I Made with JJ's Sister's Name it is Rachel and Not Amanda, Though it was Originally Amanda. **

**Disclaimer: I Wish I Owned This, Then My Father Would Stop Complaining About me Not Having a Job.**

**-Stephhhy**

July 2nd, 2006

Quantico, Virginia

It was nearing the end of the day and JJ was reading a final report and unconsciously playing with her sisters necklace again, Emily was headed back to the bullpen from the break room to grab her things, and decided to poke her head in to check on the blonde.

"JJ" Emily said, startling JJ. "Are you okay?" JJ nodded in response and Emily walked farther into her office. If there was one thing Emily remembered about this day it was that JJ was known for simply putting herself on auto-pilot. "No you're not. It's Friday so I know Will picked up Henry from daycare for the weekend, why don't you come over and I'll cook us something, that way I know you'll at least have eaten."

JJ nodded again, how could she say know to Emily's cooking? Even as a teenager Emily had in fact had cooking skills JJ's mother envied. "Let me finish this report and then I'll meet you in the bullpen" JJ told her "okay just don't take too long, I know you and your need to keep working" Emily said as she left.

**CMCMCMCMCM**

Later on JJ sat at the counter in Emily's kitchen while the other woman put the dishes from dinner into the sink.

"That was really good Em"

"It was just pasta.."

"With your homemade sauce on it. Which is still just as good as it used to be by the way."

Emily laughed "Well thank you" she dried her hands on a towel and she heard the front door open. She froze. Charlie wasn't supposed to be home at all tonight she was supposed to be sleeping over one of her friends house that night which is why she thought it would be safe to have JJ over for dinner.

"Who's that?" JJ asked wondering who else had a key to Emily's house.

"You'll never guess what happened!" came an excited voice from the other room, and when a teenage girl came running into the room JJ was rather confused.

"I got the part! I'm playing Penny in Hairspray!" she jumped up and down as she said this shoving papers at Emily.

Now JJ was really confused she looked over the girl in front of her, she was about 5' 3" she had jagged black and blonde hair, she had on a well worn pair of black and white Converse All-stars, was wearing ripped blue jeans with a studded belt, and a Joan Jett and the Blackhearts t-shirt. There were headphone hanging from her shirt and she hadn't missed the skateboard the girl had set down as she entered the room. She did not look like the type of girl to audition for any musical, let alone the perky roll of Penny.

Emily looked at the papers the girl had shoved at her with a huge smile on her face. "Charlie that's fantastic!" she said.

JJ now had a name for the girl, '_Charlie'_ she thought '_well it fits her_.'

"And you are?" Emily said to another teenager who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen

"I'm Ashley" the girl said, she was dressed the exact opposite of Charlie she had on white flats, light blue skinny jeans, a grey and white striped shirt, and a little white sweater. She had had loose blonde curls and a small grey bow in her hair.

"She's playing Amber Von Tussle in the show, we decided we'd hang out she's coming to Alex's with me tonight."

"Hanging with the enemy? That doesn't seem like the best idea." JJ said smiling

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you" Charlie said "You know hairspray?"

"I saw it a few years ago, but I don't really know the songs or anything" JJ told her

Charlie Nodded "I'm Charlie by the way"

"JJ"

Charlie spun around to Emily "JJ as in the JJ from Uncle Mike's stories?" she asked, Emily nodded.

"_Uncle Mike" _those words hit JJ hard, confirming what she was already thinking.

"In that case it's very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you"

"I wish I could say the same, anyway I think it's time for me to go." she said getting up from her chair.

"You don't have to, we're gonna head out in a few minutes" Charlie said pointing to herself and Ashley.

"It's okay I have to get home" she said heading towards the door, Emily followed and the 2 girls went upstairs. When they got to the door JJ spun around.

"how old is she?"

"seventeen"

"And you didn't think at some point over the last 6 months when we were starting to rebuild this friendship of ours that you could have mentioned having a 17 year old daughter?"

"I wanted to tell you I just couldn't find a way to tell you.."

"Emily if you wanted to tell me you would have, because whatever you want always happens." JJ said, opening the door.

"I really did want to tell you" Emily said, JJ turned to leave "Wait" JJ turned around to see Emily walking to a closet she opened the door and pullied out a box, it wasn't too big a bit smaller than a shoe box.

She walked over to JJ and took off the lid inside were a bunch of envelopes, she could see the front one had _Jennifer_ scrawled across it in hand writing JJ recognized as Emily's when she was younger.

"The oldest date is in the front the most recent in the back, about half of them have pictures in them." she handed the box to JJ who simply nodded and walked to her car.

JJ drove about to blocks then pulled over to the side of the road and opened the box she pulled out the first letter and opened it to find horrible handwriting inside. She skimmed the letter quickly

_Hey JJ…I miss you… think I'm pregnant…really screwed up this time Jen.. I don't know what to do about it… My mother would throw a fit if she finds out… John won't speak to me… Mathew is taking me to the doctor… _

She put the letter down and opened the next one skimming it as well.

_Couldn't go through with the abortion… Mom told the press I'm going to boarding school… not allowed to leave the house… Mathew can only visit once a week… going crazy… _

JJ skipped forward a few letters, when she opened it a picture of a newborn baby fell out.

_Hey Jen… turns out it's a girl… named her Charlene Isabella Prentiss… yes she has your middle name… I really miss you… I wish I would just send these letters… don't want to bother you… _

JJ smiled, she hated her middle name she always felt it was to girly for her. Then she remembered she was supposed to be mad at Emily and stopped smiling. She skipped all the way to last envelope in the box and opened it. It was dated six months ago, the day before Emily started working with the BAU.

_So I get to start my dream job tomorrow… wish I knew how to contact you, you probably wouldn't write back anyway… worst best friend ever huh?… your mother actually called the other day… Mike left her my number when he visited apparently… she was thrilled when I told her about the new job…_

JJ couldn't believe what she had just read. Her mother had known? And she hadn't thought that would be important to tell her? She'd call her later. She put the letter back in the box and drove home it was going to be long night.

**There You Go(:  
****Chapter 7, Reviews are a Girls Best Friend so Leave One Pretty Please.**

**-Stephhhy**


	8. Early Morning Visitor

**I know you all probably hate me. If I were you I would hate me. I'm an awful updater I know but my life is crazy and I've gone back to school now, started college this year, (not all it's cracked up to be but whatever) and once again my life has been flipped upside down. But never mind, you came here for a story, and a story I shall give you.**

**Disclaimer: You don't know how much I wish I owned this so I could afford an apartment and not have to live here anymore.**

**~Stephhy.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

July 2nd 2006

JJ's Apartment - Later that Night.

JJ had gone home with the box of letter's she received from Emily and she sat on the couch reading them until the wee hours of the morning, when she finally succumbed to sleep. A sleep she hoped would be uneventful for a change, and maybe even restful.

She hoped for the impossible.

_About 19 Years Ago_

_East Allegheny, Pennsylvania_

_JJ unwillingly gave her window seat in the car over to Emily's step-brother Michael who insisted that she move over._

"_But I hate sitting in the middle!" _

"_you're the smallest so that's where you get to sit, now squish over" _

_Emily's aunt and her friend had decided it was a good day to take the kids to the park. Aunt Meg had sent JJ home to get permission from her parents first, but anticipating that the answer would be yes, had begun to pack lunch before the young blonde had even returned with her answer._

"_that should be your nickname" Michael stated as he slid into the car._

"_I already have a nickname, its JJ" the blonde said, stating the obvious._

"_so that doesn't mean you can't have another nickname, I can still call you squish." he told the eleven year old matter-of-factly._

"_whatever" JJ responded, pouting over her dislike of the new nickname_

_once they got to the park JJ and Emily headed straight for the swings, because your never to old for the swings, everyone knows that. _

"_I think it's cute" Emily mentioned while they were swinging_

"_think what's cute? The swings?" asked the blonde confused_

"_no, your new nickname, squish, I think it's cute"_

"_really?" JJ asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief_

"_really." Emily confirmed with a smile._

JJ awoke with a start, sending papers and envelopes to the floor, she picked up the fallen papers and looked at them, she had fallen asleep reading a letter from Emily that was a little over a decade old. With a glance at the clock informing her it was just after 8 am on Saturday, there was a cookout at Hotch's today, she remembered before she returned to the letter she had last been reading. Charlie had been only 5 when the letter was written, there was even a picture of her dressed up for Halloween as Glinda the Good from the Wizard of Oz enclosed.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before looking once more at the picture, she compared the small girl dressed head to toe in pink, to the teenager she had met the day before wearing ripped jeans, and carrying a skateboard. It was weird to think that it was the same girl, but at the same time it wasn't because the little girl in the picture had the same look of pure happiness on her face as the teenager, who yesterday landed a role in the community musical, wore on her face as she told her mother all about it.

Her mother, Emily had a daughter. JJ still hadn't wrapped her head around this thought as the doorbell rang. To say JJ was confused as to who was at her door would be an understatement, she ran a hand through her hair quickly and placed the letter back in the box it had come from. She walked towards the door and silently prayed that Emily was not going to be on the other side when she opened it.

Someone answered her prayers, in a confusing sort of was she supposed, because standing on the other side of the door was indeed not Emily.

"Sorry for just showing up, I got your address from my mom's phone, she doesn't know I'm here, I hope you don't mind"

JJ looked at the skateboard toting, ripped jeans wearing, teenager standing on the other side of the door frame. She really did look a lot like Emily now that JJ was looking at her.

"I - uhm - notatallthatsfine" JJ said in such a rush that all the words sort of blended together into one. "would you like to come in?" JJ asked more calmly.

"I actually don't have that much time" she pointed to the car out front, a brunette was waiting in the front seat "That's my uncle Mike's girlfriend Abbie, she lives with him in New York, I'm visiting for the weekend because there's a skateboarding tournament tomorrow and I'm shooting for first place" the girl told her with a smile.

"Good for you" JJ said genuinely she knew what it was like to want to win fist place.

The teenager took a deep breath and began explaining why she was at JJ doorstep at half past 8.

"I'm here because last night after you left my mom sort of locked herself in her room and when I knocked she said she was fine, but I could tell she was crying, and mom never cries so I knew that it had to be something important, I cancelled my sleep over and sat outside her door until she came out"

"Wh-" JJ tried to interrupt but the girl kept going.

"so we went down stairs and I made her some tea and she started crying again and saying how she 'messed everything up' and how she 'should have told you everything from the start' and going on about being sorry. So she's really sorry but I don't think she's going to make contact with you unless its necessary because I think she's convinced herself you hate her."

"I could n-" JJ once again tried to interrupt the girl, but with no luck.

"which I told her is crazy because if you can make up after what, like 17 years, you can make up after this fight or whatever it is. You mean a lot to my mom from what I can tell you were one of the only friends she ever had that understood her _and_ got along with uncle mike."

"Charlie lets go! We need to get moving or there's going to be traffic." the brunette yelled from the car.

"I'm coming!" she yelled and turned back to JJ. "So I don't know what happened between you guys last night but you look like you haven't gotten much sleep so I'm going to go now, sorry for being here so early."

Charlie waved goodbye before walking down the few steps and getting into the car, placing her skateboard on her lap, leaving JJ standing in the doorframe staring after the car that was driving away.

What an eventful morning this was turning out to be.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I hope this makes you hate me less(: and always remember, reviews are a girls best friend so leave one please. **

**~Stephhy**


End file.
